Yuugipuri
by Alehfred
Summary: Nya! una historia totalmente distinta, pero con los mismos personajes de Tenipuri! Y Marui es el protagonista de esta obra teatral XD capítulo 3, Up!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, y la historia pertenece a Yuu Watase, la mejor combinación! Muahahahha X33****

**Aclaraciones:**El siguiente fic NO es crossover, ningún personaje de Fushigi Yuugi aparece y la historia es prácticamente la misma pero sólo en el primer capítulo. Luego la historia irá cambiando según yo decida, para que sea realmente una parodia y se adapte a los personajes de PoT. Por ello, no importa si conoces o no el animanga Fushigi Yuugi, ya que eso no influirá en tu comprensión de la lectura XP

**Capítulo 1**

x-Personajes-x

Murai - MaruiTezika - Tezuka  
Amana - Amane  
Kuribane - Kurobane  
Tamahome - Saeki  
Keisuke - Gakuto  
Mamá de Murai - Shishido

El telón se abre, mostrando a una joven chica con dos coletas. Ésta se acerca al público y comienza a hablarles por medio del micrófono que tiene en manos.

- Muy buenas tardes queridos espectadores! El día de hoy nuestros queridos personajes de Tenipuri adoptarán papeles distintos, provenientes de los individuos del famoso manganime AMANASHIGI YUUGI! Este proyecto nació gracias a mi ingeniosa cabecita, así que estoy segura de que les gustará! – y dicho esto, Tomota se dirigió hacia un rincón del escenario y una luz iluminó a la protagonista de la historia, Murai, quién se encontraba junto con un grupo de amigas. Tomota comenzó a narrar la historia.

"Cierto día, Murai, Tezika, su mejor amiga, Amana y Kuribane se encontraban almorzando en un local de comida rápida. Unos estudiantes de la academia Jonan, la más famosa entre todas en el país, pasaron cerca de ellas y esto provocó un nuevo tema de conversación."

- Hey, Tezika, tú vas a entrar a esa academia, no? – le preguntó Kuribane, señalando a los estudiantes que recién habían pasado. Kurobane intentaba hacer su voz lo más femenina posible, pero por más que lo intentaba le seguía saliendo chistoso.  
- Sí, ya está decidido.- respondió  
- Oigan! No se olviden de mí! – exclamó Murai- recuerden que yo también iré allá!  
- Nooo, lo tuyo es diferente. Tezika VA a ir a Jonan, en cambio tú QUIERES ir a Jonan, hay diferencia.- aclaró Amana. Un silencio inundó el escenario. Marui se había afanado con la comida que estaba sobre la mesa y había dejado de lado la actuación.- Hey! Marui, di tus líneas! – le susurró  
- Wa! Glo sliengto! – el peli-rosa tragó su comida y continuó con el acto.- Que cruel eres Amaaa…!  
- KAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKI! – le interrumpió Amana, imitando los movimientos de Kenshin Himura de Rurouni Kenshin. Al parecer, a Amane no le importaba en qué situación se encontrara, él siempre haría sus comentarios de muy mal sentido del humor. Kurobane tomó una botella de bebida que había sobre la mesa y le golpeó en la cabeza con ella.  
- Tengo que comenzar a pensar con quienes me junto… - dijo Tezika. La representación apenas estaba comenzando y sus compañeros ya la estaban arruinando, si no querían que este acto fuera un fiasco, Tezuka debía decir algo para disimular los errores que cometían.  
- Tezika! Debo ir a la biblioteca a estudiar! Me acompañas! – le preguntó Murai mientras tomaba entre sus manos la última hamburguesa que quedaba. Su amiga asintió con la cabeza y se levantó en ese mismo instante para dirigirse hacia donde Murai le había indicado, siendo seguida de ésta.  
- Se fueron sin pagar la cuenta.  
- Como a un reloj cuando le falta cuerda! – Amana se rió de su propio comentario, y luego recibió otro golpe por parte de Kuribane.

"Luego de esta pequeña conversación en el local de comida rápida, las dos amigas fueron rumbo a la biblioteca; donde Tezika le hizo notar a Murai que últimamente se estaba quedando dormida en muchas clases. Entonces ésta le respondió que todas las noches se estaba quedando a estudiar hasta bien tarde para poder ingresar a Jonan."

- Intenta no esforzarte mucho, aunque lo hagas por tu mamá.  
- No lo hago sólo por ella, sino que también porque dicen que la comida de Jonan es la mejor! – los ojos Marui se transformaron en estrellas. Tezuka le dio un pequeño puntapié como señal de que debía seguir el libreto.- Digo… esa es la excusa que siempre digo, pero en realidad es que no quiero defraudarla. Ella alucina con verme con el uniforme de Jonan, y si le hubiese dicho que quería ir a Yotsubadai le hubiese roto todas las esperanzas.- dijo, intentando arreglar el pequeño error que había cometido anteriormente.

"Murai seguía inserta en sus pensamientos, y por un mal movimientos de sus dedos, el lápiz que tenía entre ellos se cayó y rodó hasta una puerta, la cual tenía un letrero que decía "Libros de lectura prohibida para el público". Ambas chicas entraron a la habitación y notaron que uno de los libros se había caído. Murai comenzó a ojearlo y llamó a Tezika para que viese el libro junto a ella."

- Shi Jin Tenchi Sho? Qué es esto? – Marui hizo una pausa, y comenzó a pensar que sonaba igual que la técnica de Sanada.  
- Parece algún tipo de traducción japonesa de una antigua novela China.- le informó Tezika.

"Como no entendían muy bien de qué trataba todo esto, abrieron el libro en la primera página y comenzaron a leer lo que tenía escrito: "…esta, es la leyenda de una joven que con todo su esfuerzo reunió a las siete constelaciones de "Suzaku", y vio todos sus deseos concedidos. La leyenda misma es un hechizo y se hará realidad, cuando quien la lea hasta el final obtenga un poder igual al de la heroína, y se le concedan todos sus deseos, porque en el momento en que se pase esta hoja la historia comenzará a volverse realidad." Al leer esto, Murai se emocionó creyendo que era verdad todo lo que decía, aunque Tezika intentaba convencerla de que no era real y sólo era un verso. No se dieron cuenta que mientras discutían, la pagina del libro se dio vuelta y una extraña luz comenzó a cubrirlas. Al principio pensaban que era un terremoto, pero cuando abrieron los ojos notaron que ya no estaban en la biblioteca, sino que en una especie de desierto."

- Dónde estamos? – preguntó Murai.- la biblioteca no está… pero los locales de comida han desaparecido!  
- Lo único que te importa es eso!

" Tezika estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe a su amiga, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba en brazos. Era un tipo viejo y con cara de pervertido, su compañero era igual que él pero más encima gordo! Ambos querían capturar a las dos jóvenes para venderlas como esclavas y así ganar mucho dinero. Murai, al no soportar tal acto de crueldad y vandalismo empujó al hombre que llevaba a Tezika sobre sus hombros, y ésta cayó. El traficante, enojado por lo que le había hecho, intentó darle una cachetada a Murai, pero un joven apareció por detrás de él y le dobló el brazo para poder defender a las dos amigas. Los traficantes huyeron."

- Se encuentran bien? – preguntó el salvador a las dos muchachas. Realmente el papel del "héroe" le quedaba muy bien a Saeki, todo calzaba con su forma de ser.  
- S…sí, muchas gracias! – respondió Tezika. Escuchar a Tezuka tartamudear era algo que sólo ocurriría cada mil años, por ello todo el público se quedó boquiabierto al escucharle decir "S… sí"  
- Algo de dinero como agradecimiento estaría muy bien.- Saeki les tendió la mano para recibir su recompensa, pero las chicas le dijeron que no les quedaba nada de plata.- Ni un centavo? – exclamó sorprendido. Luego les informó que él sólo hacia este tipo de trabajos a cambio de algo y dicho esto se marchó.  
Murai intentó detenerle, pero un nuevo terremoto comenzó, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya habían regresado a la biblioteca.  
- Qué fue todo eso! – preguntó Tizuka  
- No lo see… - respondió su amiga, quien ya se encontraba mareada por tantos movimientos y terremotos.

"Sin darse cuenta ya era tarde, y las clases en el instituto de preparación para la universidad a la cual asistía Murai ya habían comenzado."

- Muy bien! faltan dos meses para el examen! Hay que superar los propios límites! Ahora es cuando se decide si la próxima primavera van a estar llorando o riendo!

"Mientras el profesor les seguía hablando, Murai pensaba en lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde. Entonces recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su maestro."

- Encima de que llega tarde se distrae señorita Murai? – dijo sarcásticamente, luego comenzó a informarle sobre el porcentaje de ingresados a Jonan y que si ella seguía así no podría entrar nunca.- Estoy seguro que no escuchó nada de lo que dije recién! – Ante tal comentario la joven se enfadó y repitió todo lo que él había dicho en clases. El profesor, al notar su error, dejó de molestarla y se retiró.  
- Como me gustaría reventarle un chicle en la cara.- dijo en voz baja.

"Terminadas las clases, la joven por fin pudo regresar a su casa. Donde le esperaba una mesa repleta de deliciosa comida hecha por su madre."

- Cuántos platos te has comido! Te vas a poner gorda como una vaca! – le regañó su hermano.- mírame a mí, mi cuerpo es perfecto.  
- Gno meig impogtla (no me importa) – respondió la chica, y luego de tragar la comida que llevaba en la boca continuó.- por cierto, Gakuto, tú estás estudiando filosofía China en la universidad, no? _aunque no te podría ir peor en ese ramo._ – murmuró esto último.- sabes algo sobre el "Shin Jin Tenchi Sho"?  
- Sobre eso sólo conozco a los cuatro dioses, por qué? es una nueva marca de dulces?  
- Sería fantástico! Ya puedo imaginármelo… - comenzó a babear.- no, pero resulta que hoy…  
- Murai, ya llegaron tus benditos resultados de tu estúpido examen simulado.- interrumpió Shishida, la mamá de Murai, de mala gana. Aún estaba enojado por el papel que le había tocado hacer…

--Flash Back--

- Bien, ahora diré los personajes que les tocarán representar. La lista está ordenada por orden de aparición.- les informó Tomota y comenzó a leer la lista.- Shishido Ryoh…  
- Qué? tan pronto aparezco yo? – reclamó el recién nombrado  
- Sí, y tú serás la mamá de Murai, la señora Shishida!  
- NO JODAS! No pienso realizar ese papel!  
- Es tu obligación, tu prometiste participar y lo prometido es deuda.- le dijo Gakuto  
- Lo siento Shishido, esta vez Ore-sama no podrá ayudarte, ahora muestra tu fuerza como miembro de Hyotei y deja de quejarte.- le ordenó Atobe  
- Shishido-san! – le llamó Ootori entre lágrimas.- yo sé que lo lograrás! Confío en ti!  
- Púdranse todos.- dio media vuelta y tomó el libreto.- me voy a ensayar.

--Fin Flash Back--

- Oh, madre. Que cruel eres! Y yo que me he esforzado tanto!  
- Déjame continuar, y no te hagas la víctima. Resulta que tus notas han subido bastante y ya te falta poco para calificar en Jonan…  
- Mamá, yo en realidad pensaba que Yotsubadai…  
- ASÍ QUE PONTE A ESTUDIAR DE UNA P-TA VEZ!  
- _Se supone que deberías alentarme de forma más amable!_ – pensó Marui mientras se cambiaba de escena

"Murai, ya en su habitación, comenzó a escribir en su diario lo que le había ocurrido aquel día, incluyendo el libro extraño y el sueño que ella creía haber tenido, en donde un chico, con el kanji de "oni" en la frente, la había salvado de los traficantes de esclavos.  
Al día siguiente Tizuka la invitó a ir a la biblioteca nuevamente, pero Murai rechazó dicha invitación ya que tenía otro examen de simulación en el instituto.  
Mientras caminaba por la calle encontró a su madre tomándose del brazo de un completo extraño, esto le pareció raro ya que nunca antes su mamá les había mencionado a su hermano y a ella sobre este señor.  
Luego de asistir a la academia y dar si prueba de ensayo, regresó a su casa donde su madre la esperaba no muy contenta."

- Murai! Dímelo todo de una vez, no me ocultes nada ingrata!- TOT lo siento! No tenía suficiente dinero y por eso te saqué unos yenes de tu billetera para comprarme una barra de chocolate… - No me refería a eso! – su madre la llevó hasta la mesa del comedor, encima de este se encontraba el diario de vida de la muchacha.- estás saliendo a escondidas con un chico, no es así?  
- Nani? NO! es un mal entendido!  
- Y más encima le robas plata a tu madre! Es así como me agradeces el haberte criado todo este tiempo? – comenzó a zamarrearla un lado a otro.  
- _Nee, Shishido, no es necesario que te emociones tanto…_ – pensó Marui por la brusquedad de quien se hacía pasar por su madre, y continuó con la actuación.- Es mi vida, ok? además, tú te estabas paseando por la calle en brazos de un extraño! Los que te conocen dirán que eres una cualquiera!  
- Cómo me dices eso? – y dicho esto le dio un golpe en la cara, el cual dejó Marui en el suelo.- _creo que me pasé un poco…_ – pensó  
- _Me las pagarás!_ – Mamá, no sabes cuanto te odio! – y luego salió corriendo hacia la salida de su casa, sin importar el haber empujado a su hermano quien recién había llegado.

"La pobre muchacha comenzó a correr y a correr hasta más no poder. Le disgustaba tanto esa actitud de su madre! Pobrecita! Ella que se quedaba hasta tan tarde en las noches estudiando y no tenía tiempo para divertirse con sus amigas… REALMENTE ERA UNA VIDA INJUSTA! Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la biblioteca. Entonces aprovechó la ocasión y volvió a la misma habitación de antes para seguir leyendo aquel extraño libro.  
Lo encontró, pero mientras lo leía se daba cuenta de que todo lo que le había pasado estaba escrito ahí."

- ¿Qué… qué demonios!

" Y antes de que pudiera decir mas, la misma luz de la vez anterior la volvió a cubrir y Murai desapareció de la librería, justo cuando esta estaba siendo cerrada."

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien, a partir de ahora la historia tomará un curso diferente y sólo algunos detalles serán los mismos que en el manga de FY, no sé si se me entienda (para la gente culta, sin ofender: este fic es algo así como un intertexto de Fushigi Yuugi), pero si siguen leyendo el fic muy pronto comprenderán a lo que me refiero X3

Cmabiando de tema, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo! intentaré que a medida que pase un cpa., se vaya poniendo cada vez mas interesante!  
En fin, nus vemos en el próximo capítulo, Ah! y antes de que se me olvide, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron mi anterior fic "To Momo-sempai" y dejaron reviews, me emocionó eso de que les hubiese llegado al corazón -snif - TOT en fin, nus vemos!  
-huye-


	2. Capítulo 2

**-x-Personajes-x-**

Narradora – Tomoka  
Murai - Marui  
Saeki – Saeki  
Emperador - ? (aunque creo que ya saben quién es XD)

**Capítulo 2**

---------------

"Los fuertes rayos del sol iluminaron el joven rostro de la muchacha. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, no se sentía el alboroto de la ciudad por las noches, pero sí un picoteo en las piernas…"

- Woaa! – despertó Murai de un golpe al sentir los pequeños pinchazos.- Qué están haciendo? Fu! Fu! Váyanse! – exclamaba mientras hacía unos movimientos con las manos para espantar a los pájaros que, al parecer, habían sentido la presencia de comida en los bolsillos de la joven.- Váyanse, pero no se lleven mis golosinas!- dijo entre llantos, ya que las aves habían alcanzado a tomar algunos cuantos dulces.

"Murai se levantó, notando que se encontraba nuevamente en aquel extraño pero mágico mundo dentro del libro, y que además aún no había comido nada y su estómago le pedía alimentos urgentemente."

- Maldición, necesito mi porción de proteínas, lípidos y carbohidratos del día! – se revisó los bolsillos, pero no tenía ninguna moneda para venderle a los comerciantes como una "reliquia". Suspiró decepcionada.

"Nuestra introvertida protagonista comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Paraba en cada puesto de comida preguntando "¿Qué es eso¿se come?" mientras un poco de baba comenzaba a salir por su boca, que tierno! no!"

- _Qué tiene "eso" de tierno -.-U?_ – se preguntó Saeki, detrás del telón; por otro lado, Marui parecía muy feliz por el cumplido que había acabado de recibir de Tomoka.

"Luego de mucho vagar, y de alimentar su vista, tomó una decisión. Comenzó a buscar alguna superficie de madera para pararse sobre ella, y un recipiente para guardar la plata que ganaría. Iba a aprovechas que este mundo parecía ser la antigua China y haría algo que, para la gente de ese entonces, sería un milagro."

- Escúchenme damas y caballeros! – exclamó para llamar su atención.- he aquí una de las más grandes maravillas del mundo! Un secreto que sólo yo sé y esta será su primera y única oportunidad para apreciarlo! – La gente, impulsada por el interés y la curiosidad, comenzó a acumularse alrededor de la joven. Hasta que Murai pensó que ya era suficiente público como para pagar una buena comida y, entonces, de su bolsillo sacó un trozo de chicle.- Observen atentamente! A partir de esta barra de…una cosa rara, crearé en mi boca una… otra cosa rara! Pero aún más rara! _con este diálogo, yo parezco el raro… Yukimura-sama, me están arruinando mi imagen de tensai TOT_ – pensó esto último

"Algunas miradas extrañas surgieron en los rostros de los espectadores, pero su curiosidad era tal que no le habían tomado mucha importancia a la coherencia de las palabras de Murai… POBRECITA! Es una incomprendida tanto en casa como dentro de un libro!"

- _Al parecer, la única que realmente disfruta su papel en esta obra es ella… Sanada, sálveme de esta narradora!_ – seguía pensando Marui

"En fin, Murai colocó el pedazo de chicle dentro de su boca y comenzó a masticarlo. Su afición por esta golosina era tal que ya conocía las técnicas para crear los distintos tipos de globos. Estaba concentrada y la gente no despegaba sus ojos de ella. Entonces, de su boca, comenzó a emerger un globo, el globo más grande que había hecho en toda su vida "y su bajada XD""

- Ese chiste se lo enseñé yo.- dijo orgulloso Amane, detrás de bambalinas, mientras que Kurobane lo miraba con decepción.

"Los rostros de la gente del público demostraban un gran asombro. Muchas personas tenían la boca abierta y los ojos parecieran como si se les fueran a salir en cualquier momento.  
El globo aumentó de tal manera que, al reventarse, cubrió a Murai hasta los hombros."

- Ahora, además, yo me he convertido en una cosa rara!  
- WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – exclamó entusiasmada la gente ante tal acto. Aplausos y alabanzas se escuchaban por todas partes, y de repente comenzó a llover dinero y flores.

"La joven podría hasta ponerse a volar por la alegría que le causaba el éxito de su demostración, pero estaba ocupada intentando quitarse el chicle del rostro y recogiendo el dinero que le caía."

- Sugoiii! Tengo demasiado! Creo que la forma correcta de gastarlo sería en el mejor puesto de comida de la ciudad, le preguntaré a alguien si conoce ese lugar.- Murai comenzó a buscar a alguien que le pareciera saber del tema. Fue entonces cuando divisó a la única persona que conocía en ese mundo.- TÚ! – le llamó y dirigió sus pasos hacia él.- hola – le sonrió  
- Tú de nuevo? Qué haces por acá?  
- Estoy buscando el puesto de comida más caro que exista en esta ciudad. Tú sabes cuál podría ser?

- Sí, es muy conocido porque el emperador suele asistir a ese lugar para almorzar. Queda frente a esa torre que puedes ver allá.- señaló el lugar con su dedo, era una de esas típicas torres chinas de la antigüedad.  
- Ok, muchas gracias! – estaba a punto de marcharse, pero Saeki la tomó del brazo  
- Oye! Y todo ese dinero? De dónde lo sacaste!  
- Me lo acabo de ganar… ahora suéltame que tengo hambre! TOT  
- NO! Ahora que tienes dinero puedes pagarme por haberte salvado, y además…  
- Yo no pedí tu ayuda, así que no tengo la obligación de pagarte nada. Y sobre la información del puesto de comida, tampoco debo pagarte por ello ya que es deber de todo buen ciudadano el ayudar a un turista perdido. Está en la Constitución y en las leyes del CBS (Ciudadano Buen Samaritano).  
- ¿Qué demo…?  
- Bye bye! – y dicho esto, echó a correr.  
- Oye, espera! Por lo menos dime cómo hiciste para conseguir tanto en tan poco tiempo!

"Saeki no se dejaría vencer, así que comenzó a perseguirla. Estaba ya tan acostumbrado a la actividad física que alcanzó rápidamente a la muchacha, ella se dio cuenta de esto y entonces decidió idear un plan para ganar ventaja."

- Kyaaa, ayúdenmeeee! – gritaba mientras corría.- un pervertido! Me quiere quitar mi inocencia!  
- QUÉ! – exclamó el peliblanco, parando en seco. Toda la gente lo miraba con desprecio. Las mujeres murmuraban cosas entre ellas y los hombres comenzaron a rodearle poco a poco mientras le decían que gente como él eran quienes arruinaban la imagen de la ciudad.  
- _Que buena estrategia, creo que la usaré también en la vida real_ – pensó Marui

"Luego de mucho andar, nuestra protagonista por fin llegó al puesto de comida que el joven le había indicado. El restaurant era realmente lujoso y enorme, sus ojos se convirtieron en estrellas al tan sólo pensar el tipo de comida que servirían en aquel lugar. Decidió entrar y gastarlo todo en un solo banquete, el mejor de la tienda.  
No tubo que esperar demasiado para tener su suculenta comida frente a ella. Este era como el manjar de los dioses. Estaba a punto de dar su primer bocado, pero…"

- Por fin te alcancé! – exclamó Saeki, quién se encontraba en la entrada del local. Éste corrió y dio un salto para llegar donde Murai, pero lamentablemente cayó sobre la mesa y ésta, por la presión, se rompió. Dejando caer toda la comida. La cara de Marui se tornó blanca, la comida era real, al igual que su hambre, así que el pelirosa había podido sentir el dolor de su personaje, lo que ayudó para que actuación fuese más real.  
- Por qué… Por qué… POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE HACER ALGO TAN CRUEEEEL? – la furia pareció poseerle. Tomó un pedazo de la mesa y comenzó a darle con ella al joven, mientras que éste las esquivaba dando saltos y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

"Mientras que la acción se vivía en el restaurant, en el palacio todo estaba tranquilo y calmado. El emperador se encontraba concentrado en su lectura, cuando uno de sus vasallos se le acercó."

- Señor emperador, es hora de hacer su paseo por la ciudad.  
- Otra vez lo mismo?  
- Pero majestad, su gente no puede estar mucho tiempo sin presenciar su belleza y genialidad. Además, necesitan escuchar su hermosa voz de vez en cuando, no lo cree?  
- Tienes razón, aunque sigo pensando que debería haber creado un calendario con mi imagen y haber grabado mi voz en algún aparato para así ya no tener más interrupciones cuando esté ocupado.  
- Calendario? Grabar su voz en un aparato? Perdóneme, pero no le entiendo  
- Descuida, no tienes porqué afligirte. Es algo que sólo yo puedo comprender, gracias a mi mente futurista.  
- Oh, majestad, que sabio es usted!  
- No es necesario que me lo recuerde, eso ya lo tengo presente. Bien, salgamos.  
- A sus órdenes!

"Ahora volvamos con nuestra protagonista favorita! Ahora ya estaba más calmada, aunque seguía triste porque había gastado todo su dinero y no había podido comer nada."

- Que cruel es esta vida TOT  
- Ya te pedí perdón! Qué más quieres que haga? Podría conseguir el mismo dinero para ti, pero tú aún no quieres decirme cómo fue que conseguiste todo ese dinero, así cómo quieres que te ayude?  
- No serviría de nada, chiste repetido sale podrido, ya no recibirías anda porque el acto ya se hizo una vez. Además, es mi secreto.

"Saeki estaba realmente arrepentido por lo que había hecho, pero no sabía qué hacer para regresarle el mismo ánimo de siempre a la muchacha que le acompañaba. Fue entonces cuando recordó que hace algunos días atrás había comprado una pequeña bola antidepresiva, no sabía si realmente funcionaba, pero no perdía nada con internarlo."

- Mira.- le dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el pequeño objeto.- ponlo en la palma de tu mano y hazla rodar, notarás como pronto comienzas a sentirte mejor!  
- Woaa! enserio? Déjame probar! – la chica tomó la pelota entre sus manos y comenzó a moverla.- cierto! Que mágico XD esto es divertido!

"Murai estaba sonriendo otra vez, esto alivió a Saeki. Estaba feliz de haber comprado aquella pelota mercader se la ofreció. Unos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse, por lo que decía la gente el peliblanco pudo deducir que la razón de tal alboroto era el emperador, seguramente hoy volvía a hacer uno de sus típicos paseos por la ciudad."

- Qué es eso que se escucha? Parece algo grande, vayamos a ver! – Murai tomó a Saeki de la mano y se lo llevó a donde toda la gente se dirigía.- Woaaaaaaa! Es un desfile! Que emocionante! De seguro por acá venden alguna golosina, me queda unas pocas monedas como para comprar unas, tú quieres?  
- No, no gracias.

"Mientras Murai buscaba algún puesto de dulces, se topó con la caravana del emperador, pero ella pensaba que era ese típico concurso de tiro al blanco, en donde si le achuntas al punto indicado la persona sentada sobre la superficie cae a un recipiente con agua. Comenzó a buscar alguna piedra para intentar darle, pero no encontró ninguna; entonces se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la pelotita entre sus manos."

- Después la recuperare – se dijo a sí misma y lanzó la pelotita en dirección al emperador. No le achuntó y éste no se dio cuenta del atentado contra su persona, pero uno de los vasallos que el acompañaban sí se dio cuenta, y además de eso notó que la pelotita había hecho hacer que un pelo de la cabellera de su majestad se cayera.- rayos, fallé! – exclamó decepcionada  
- Niña, pero qué hiciste! – el preguntó Saeki, él también había presenciado aquel acto  
- No te alarmes, sólo intente ganar ese concurso... y mi nombre no es niña, me llamo Murai!  
- Concurso? Pero qué concurso!  
- Oigan, ustedes dos! .- Los dos jóvenes voltearon, estaban siendo rodeados por los soldados del emperador.- acaban de ser arrestados por atentar contra la vida de nuestra majestad!  
- Ah? Quién? Majestad?

_Continuará…_

---------------

**Notas de Autora: **

Segundo capítulo listoo! Espero que haya sido de su agrado X3 como ven, la forma en que sucedieron las cosas en este episodio fue distinto a como sucedió en el manga de FY, pues eso era lo que estaba intentado explicar en el cap. anterior.  
Ahora, quisiera saber su opinión, les gustaría que este se volviese un fic yaoi? Si es así, por favor, díganme qué parejas les gustaría para orientarme en la construcción de la historia, advierto queno me gusta la Golden Pair, así que por más que me supliquen que coloque a esa pareja, no lo haré XD  
Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo cap., byes!

-huye-


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

x-Personajes-x

·Murai - Marui  
·Saeki  
·Atobe  
·Yukimura

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

- Todo esto es tu culpa…  
- Mía? Qué tengo que ver yo?  
- No me dijiste que esa persona era el emperadooor! – exclamó entre llanto  
- Pero quién pensabas que era? Si estaba vestido con las mejores telas de la zona, adornado con preciosos diamantes y rodeados de guaridas!- le reclamó Saeki  
- Yo no lo vi así, pensaba que eran puras exageraciones para incentivar al jugador.- respondió Murai, con decepción.- bueno, ya he estado mucho tiempo encerrada en esta celda, así que voy a salir.  
- Ah? Pero cómo harás eso?  
-Abriendo la reja.- la pelirrosa se dirigió hacia la puerta de la celda y con un leve empujón esta se abrió.- viste?- sonrió.- todo gracias a mi goma de mascar! Antes de que cerraran esta jaula puse un pedazo de uno de mis chicles en el orificio donde se une con la puerta, así cuando se cerró el seguro no calzó porque el chicle lo imposibilitó, que astuta soy _por eso soy el tensai de Rikkai Dai x3_  
- Ya veo, que útil es eso a lo que le llamas "chicle" o "goma de mascar". – dijo Saeki asombrado.- gracias a él obtuviste todo ese dinero, no?  
- Aún sigues con eso? me has decepcionado!- fingió llorar, y se marchó corriendo del lugar.

"Aunque Saeki la siguiera, las tantas habitaciones y corredizos provocaron que éste perdiera de vista a la joven. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era Murai, una extranjera que no tuvo una mejor idea que vagar por el palacio del emperador. Uno de los más grandes de los 4 reinos existentes. Sin lugar a dudas pronto volvería a caer en problemas.  
Fue por eso que volvería a seguirla, pero esta vez con otro objetivo.  
Y, efectivamente, la peli-rosa había caído en otro nuevo problema: un grupo de guardias la habían encontrado y estaban dispuestos a volverla a encerrar! Murai-sempai, animooo! TOT no te desanimes por ser constantemente perseguida!"

- _Cuando termine esta obra todos comenzarán a hablarme como si fuese Murai xOx_ –pensó, mientras seguía corriendo por el escenario. Entonces entró a una habitación y las puertas se cerraron automáticamente tras ella, prohibiendo la entrada de los guardias.- menos mal, ya no podía seguir corriendo.- suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia un monumento en forma de fénix que se encontraba al final de la habitación. Se acercó hacia él.- uuuhh… esto se parece a esas estatuas hechas para dar ofrendas. No habrá algo de comer por acá? – se preguntó mientras buscaba por los alrededores.

"Estaba tan distraída buscando alimentos que no se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba comenzando a cambiar. Hasta que notó que ya no estaba arrastrándose por el piso, sino que ahora no había nada. Todo había desaparecido, sólo estaba ella y alguien más al frente suyo."

- Cada hora que pasa, se me hace más extraño este lugar.- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios al ver a aquella persona extrañamente vestida: un joven de pelo largo hasta los hombros, medio ondulado y azul claro. Con un kanji en su frente y vestido con distintas sedas más finas, que pareciesen disolverse con tan sólo tocarlas. Tenía la apariencia de un Dios Chino.  
- Pronto te acostumbrarás, Murai-san.- le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Las luces se apagaron y a los pocos segundos después se volvieron a prender, mostrando un nuevo escenario.

- No puedo creer que alguien hubiese querido atentar contra la vida del gran Ore-sama.- se decía a sí mismo el emperador Atobe.- cómo fue que no me di cuenta! Aunque hay algo extraño en todo esto. Dicen que una de las dos personas llevaba ropas extrañas, probablemente era un extranjero. Si es así, entonces esto puede significar una futura guerra entre este reino y el otro reino que envió a este espía! Tengo que ir a visitarlos a sus celdas.- y entonces se levantó de su sillón y comenzó a caminar por los corredores del palacio.

"Su gloriosa majestad no sabía quiénes eran realmente las personas que había arrestado. Hasta que sintió algo raro, una presencia divina y ésta se encontraba en la habitación que por años había estado cerrada y sólo podían ingresar a ella un grupo selecto de personas."

- No puede ser.- dijo cortantemente y se dirigió corriendo hacia aquella habitación. Se detuvo ante la puerta de ésta, dos guardias parecían estar vigilando la entrada.- soldados!  
- Sí, su majestad?- respondieron al mismo tiempo  
- ¿Qué hacen acá? Es que acaso hay alguien dentro?  
- Efectivamente, su majestad. Uno de los prisioneros entró hace no mucho, pero por más que intentamos no hemos podido abrir las puertas, así que los demás soldados fueron a buscar herramientas para poder abrirlas mientras que nosotros vigilamos. Así que no se preocupe, está todo fríamente calculado.- respondió uno de los soldados.  
- Detengan inmediatamente esta operación!  
- ¡Pero, su majestad!  
- Hagan lo que les digo! Busquen a los otros e infórmenles de mi orden.  
- Como usted diga! – hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

"Atobe espero hasta que estuviese seguro de que ya nadie rondara por los alrededores y entró a la habitación. Él era una de las pocas personas que podían entrar, lo sabía. Al igual como sabía que la persona que estaba dentro era uno de ellos."

- Y esto? – se preguntó asombrado al ver a la joven quien yacía sobre el suelo.- ropas extrañas… ¿el espía del reino enemigo es un…? No, no creo que sea así.- tomó a la chica en brazos y salió con ella del cuarto, encontrándose frente a frente ante Saeki.- Tú… eres su amigo, no?  
- Etto… - no sabía que responder.- yo… soy el repartidor de pizzas! – no, en realidad se le había olvidado el libreto.  
- _El gran Ore-sama no puede trabajar con gente así, arruinan mi imagen y mi fama como gran actor!_- pensó ante la respuesta de su colega.  
- _Buchooou, por qué?_ – lloraba internamente Marui mientras se hacía el dormido.

…:Flash Back:…

- Pronto te acostumbrarás, Murai-san.- le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro y las luces fueron apagadas.  
- Yukimura-buchou! Que alegría me da verle! Tengo hambre, esa niña con coletas pronto me cambiará de sexo y no sé si esta obra salga bien! Lléveme con usted! TOT  
- Marui, no te alarmes tanto.- le sonrió.- todos los del equipo confiamos en ti y estamos orgullosos de que hayas conseguido el papel protagonista. Tú puedes! Si es que aguantas hasta el final de esta primera función iremos a celebrar a la pastelería que está frente a la casa de Yanagi, vale?  
- Hai TxT  
- Ya tengo que desaparecer de escena, nos vemos, y ya sabes que si lo haces mal Sanada se enojará- le advirtió aún con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.  
- LO HABÍA OLVIDADO! xO – pensó.- esta primera función debe salir bien o sino, mi vida peligrará!

…:Fin Flash Back:…

- No importa quien digas tú que seas, yo sé que estoy en lo correcto así que sígueme! – le ordenó Atobe. Saeki no respondió, sólo lo miró y lo siguió.

"El emperador recostó a Murai en su cama y le prestó asiento a Sae-sempai mientras esperaban que la chica despertara. Necesitaba contarles un gran secreto que cambiaría sus vidas a partir de entonces. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la joven despertara."

- Buenos días, Murai.- le saludó el emperador  
- Ah…- la chica aún tenía los ojos medio cerrados.- AH? AH! – exclamó cuando por fin los abrió.- El rey! Emperador! Gobernante! Presidente! O como se llame! Yo no quise matarleeee! Ni sabía que era una persona tan importante! – intentó aclararle  
- Descuida, tu amigo ya me explicó todo lo que él sabía y sé que son inocentes. También ya se los he informado todo a mis guardias.- la miro y se acercó a ella.- pero, ten por seguro que si una chica tan linda como tú me hubiese matado, yo moriría feliz por ser ella mi asesina.- le dijo con una voz sexy y acariciando sus cabellos.  
- Ha… hai. _Le sale tan natural, seguramente esto es algo que hace muy a menudo U¬¬_  
- Y bien, qué era eso que nos iba a contar! – le preguntó Saeki  
- Ah, casi se me olvida. Es que Ore-sama tiene tantas cosas en su cabeza. En fin, les explicaré: Existe una leyenda para los 4 reinos que ustedes conocen. La leyenda dice que un día una sacerdotisa llegará de su propio mundo, reunirá a las 7 constelaciones, invocará al guardián del reino y 3 deseos se les otorgaran. Tú, Murai, eres nuestra sacerdotisa, y tú, Saeki, junto conmigo, somos las constelaciones de nuestro Dios. Yukimura.  
- Eh? Y cómo sabes eso! – le preguntó el peli-blanco  
- Bueno, las constelaciones y la sacerdotisa tenemos un vínculo en común que permite que podamos presentirnos entre nosotros mismos, por ejemplo, si alguno de nosotros muere, todos sentiremos que algo malo le ha ocurrido a esa persona. Y la otra razón es porque todas las constelaciones tenemos un kanji, una marca, que sólo aparece en ciertas ocasiones, y cuando te vi la tuya justo estaba desapareciendo, pero alcancé a verla en tu cuello.  
- Pero podría haber sido un chupón.- rió Marui. No había podido evitar decir ese comentario.  
- _Otra vez…_- se dijo decepcionado Atobe por la gran cantidad de comentarios no planeados para esta obra.- un chupón no se borra tan rápidamente, mi estimada sacerdotisa.- le dijo  
- Ah, bueno, que bonita esa historia del Dios, las constelaciones, pero alguien sabe cómo puedo regresar a mi mundo?  
- No. Supongo que si logras invocar a Yukimura. Así que si quieres regresar pronto a tu mundo, tendrás que comenzar a invocar a las demás constelaciones.- sonrió pícaramente Atobe  
- Oh, maldición.- lloró la joven.  
- Por cierto, Atobe-sama me contó que estabas tirada frente al monumento del Dios Yukimura, qué sucedió?- le preguntó el peli-blanco  
- La verdad, no recuerdo. Apenas puedo recordar cómo era ese Dios.- rió  
- Vaya sacerdotisa que tenemos.- suspiró  
- Hey hey hey, si no me quieren ayúdenme a buscar a sus compañeros para invocar su Dios y me voy!- respondió con enojo.  
- No te amargues, que no se te ve bien.- le calmó el emperador.- te ayudaremos, sí, pero antes de salir a buscar fuera de la ciudad, comencemos acá. Puede que, al igual que Saeki, las personas que buscamos estén a tan sólo unos pasos de la entrada del palacio. Mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda.- las luces volvieron a apagarse.

"Gracias por asistir a esta función, la siguiente será en los próximos 3 días, les estaremos esperando!"

Y el telón se bajó.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Notas de Autora:_ Nyaaa! Primera función terminada T0T que lindo uwu por fin tuve tiempo de continuar escribiendo este fic x3 me siento realizada! –cry-

_Ex.Sara.chan que se cambio de nick:_ naah, no importa que no hayas visto FY xDD sólo tomé su tema para esta historia uwú que weno que te gusten mis fics, son todos raros, pero no importa x33 thanks!  
_Conchita (Liza):_ hahahhahaha xDDD el "You're so crazy"! XDDD yeaaah, I'm so crazy owoU

-huye-


End file.
